


My Short Forever

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fell in love with you in that supermarket, on that one fateful day four years ago. You asked him why and how he knew up until the day he proposed and he finally told you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Short Forever

Dean fell in love with you in that supermarket, on that one fateful day four years ago. You asked him why and how he knew up until the day he proposed and he finally told you.

  * You’d been humming along to Guns N’ Roses’ ‘Welcome to the Jungle’ and dancing a little bit as you fished items of food out of various freezers and shelves.
  * You were wearing an AC/DC shirt that was so torn and frayed it as obvious that it was your favourite and one that you didn’t plan on throwing out any time soon (the one you actually still had and were wearing when Dean proposed.)
  * You had five boxes of pies in your basket.
  * Your hair had been casually left as though you’d simply ran out to the store, without a care for judgement (which was exactly the case.)
  * You brushed off a man who had sidled up to you with a terrible chat-up line (which had made Dean chuckle loudly behind his hand.)
  * You had then looked up, caught sight of him and chuckled right along with him, after cracking a shot about the man who clearly needed directions to a bar.
  * You were the most beautiful girl in that supermarket (according to Dean) and had the most incredible dress sense and music taste.



And apparently,  _that_  had been what made his heart melt. How, for the first time in Dean’s short forever, he had seen a woman so imperfectly perfect and wanted to preserve her in that single incredible moment for the rest of his life and not simply take her home for a one-night hookup.

“ _You’re the one who made me feel so different. You’re the one who made me fall so hard in love._

_You’re the one I never want to lose.”_

“He has to be desperate if he’s trying to score at a supermarket,” you chuckled. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Dean.”


End file.
